He's TOO perfect Maybe he's the guy for me?
by Sky103
Summary: There’s a new guy in town and he’s fallen for kat. Kat on the other hand, is perplexed with his feelings toward Patrick and The new guy is always there to comfort her. What will Patrick do to save their relationship? KxPxOC Changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: there's a new guy in town and he's fallen for kat. What will Patrick do to save their relationship?

CHAPTER 1: It started with disgust.

"Hey Kat!" cried out my quirky young sister, Bianca. "Yeah?" I said, facing away from Patrick who I was talking to. "There's a new guy in school and I'm thinking you could be best friends." She said, giving me an even quirkier smile. "Why would you think that?" I said, putting an eyebrow up. "You'll see. Look! Here he comes!" she said, as a guy was walking through the hallway. He had long black hair, he was wearing a black shirt, black and skinny jeans that were plaid. "He seems pretty normal, why would we be friends?" I asked, baffled. "Well, because she bosses me around like you do all the time. He thinks he can do everything. It seems like you're the female version of him and vice versa!" she said, now making a point. I looked back at Patrick now as the school bell rung. "See yah later, Patrick." I said, rushing over to biology. "Students, please settle down. Today, we have a new student. Kindly introduce your self." Said the teacher.

"I'm Dakota Crouss, nice to meet all of you." He said, as all the girls in my class screeched "KYAA~~ he's so cuute!" said all of them. And guess what, they weren't wrong. Even in my eyes this guy was 'cute'. And that's pretty rare. "Okay, Dakota, sit next to Kat." The teacher said, now every girl glaring at me. "You and Kat will be lab partners from now on." He said. "I prefer to work alone!" I said, disgusted. "Me too." He said, standing up as well. "I'm sorry but everybody has to have a partner." The teacher said as I rolled my eyes at him. The class ended, and he wasn't so bad. We ended up being friends and meeting each other for lunch. When I bid my goodbye, I looked back and Patrick was there, glaring at me. "What?! It's not like it's a date or anything!" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kat, I have a bad feeling about this guy." He said, looking me in the eye. "Trust me, nothing's wrong with him. But I'm sure there's something wrong with you." I said, walking out on him. _Fuck my temper_ I thought to myself. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a person.


	2. Chapter 2 As he comforts me&A Surprise

::To the girl/boy who told me that Dakota wasn't mean… I meant to show his badassness in this chapter. Not all of it but just a hint of how mean he is ;) ::

--

Chapter 2 – As he comforts me+Surprise!

"Woah, easy there!" said the voice. Knowing my now teary-eyed self, I would be rude and just walk out. But this guy. This guy I knew I could talk to. "D-dakota…" I stuttered out. "Tell me everything." He said, walking towards the cafeteria. I babbled on with my stories about Patrick. How I fell in love, how I hated him at first, how sweet he was and how disgusting and rude he was. All that time, he was just listening. I don't know why but I opened up to this guy. This guy that I just met today but I think I know all about. "It's okay. I know there are more guys awaiting your future. He's not the only guy in this world you know." He said, kinda sounding like me comforting Bianca.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you'll work things out. Just in case you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, okay? But just for the record… I'm not gay or anything." He said, cracking a joke. I snickered softly and punched him sightly on the arm. The bell rung and I rushed now to algebra. He rushed off to his own class, me being upset that we weren't in the same class. On my way out the cafeteria, I passed by Mandella and she started blabbering about Dakota. "Who's the hottie?" she aked, lustful eyes. "Just a _**friend**_, Mandella." I said, lying. Obviously, he leveled up to my best friend. "Then why don't I see you with Patrick?" she said, putting up an eyebrow at me. "We kinda got into a fight. Anyway, how's your life?" I said, avoiding the topic _Dakota_. But then a question popped into my head. _What was he really to me? Isn't it kind of weird that he just randomly pops out of no where?! Maybee we're soulmates… no! what the hell, stupid thought!_ I spaced out as Mandella was babbling about her life. "And so, I decided to start making--- And I'll kill myself right now" she said. Not knowing what she said I just randomly said "That's nice…"

I just dreaded algebra class. Why? Patrick Verona was there. Not going to my usual seat next to him, I sat next to Mandella. Patrick was with a chick. I couldn't care less. The girl had flirty eyes at him and Patrick answered it with a kiss. I wanted to kill them. _No… me and Patrick aren't together, why should I be jealous? I mean he never asked me. _ I thought. _I might've been addicted to him then but now I just don't know. Dakota… changed my thoughts toward… everything… especially Verona._ I thought, smiling to myself. "Why are you smiling at yourself?" asked our war freak teacher. _Why shouldn't I be? I just realized I liked this person… and we just met!_ But what I said was "Sorry, nothing." Thank God this was my last class, I wanted to go home already. The bell rung and I was on my way to my car. At the parking lot, I met up with Bianca and his newly acclaimed boyfriend, Joey. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Bianca surely was happy with him.

"Hey, Boyfriend-stealer" said a voice. The voice of the demon. "Chastity." I whispered under my breath. "Bianca, ignore her." I said, hopping onto my ride "Not anymore, Kat." She said, with slight anxiousness in her voice. "Lay it off, Bitch." Bianca said, with a weird stance.

"I thought here would be no fighting here." Said a voice I would know anywhere. "I guess I was wrong." Dakota said, jumping in our conversation. "Oh, it's the new geek." She said. That angered me. "You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend as cute as him." I said. She laughed demonically again and said "I thought you were with Verona. I didn't know you two-timed." I was shocked and not to mention offended. "We were not dating." I said. Then Dakota started to walk around Chastity's car and kick off her license plate and banged on her windshield. As the glass shattered into pieces, I quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the front seat then shoved Bianca at the backseat and quickly zoomed away, being sure to hit her bumper. "Woah, that was close." I said, now driving at a normal pace. As I looked to my right, I saw Patrick looking at me, making out with a girl. I didn't mind him. At this moment, all I could think about is how much fun I've had thrashing Chastity's car with _DAKOTA._ "Haha, that was fun" he said, flashing a grin at me. I chuckled a bit and asked him "Where do I drop yah off?" I asked, swerving through some slow cars. "Here is fine." "Nah, where do you live?" I smiled. "Fine, drop me off at your house. " he said, with a smug. I nodded, though I was baffled. Bianca was being quiet (FOR ONCE) in the backseat. As soon as we got home, I bid goodbye to him and took a deep breath before I opened the door. "Hi dad!" I said, hopeful he ignored that we're 15 minutes late. "You're 15 minutes late." Was what he said, with his _serious_ face on. "Dad, it's just 15 minutes. We were stuck in traffic." I lied. "Yeah, we were." Bianca said. "Oh, i see. Go up to your rooms and I'll give you 20 minutes before dinner. " He said. As I went up the stairs, "Kat." My dad called out. _Shit. I hope he didn't see Dakota. _I thought to myself. "Yeah?" I asked, tension obvious on my voice. "Who was…" he asked. "Who was what?" I asked, uneasy. "You know who." He said, with his serious voice. "Just a _**friend**__."_ I said, stress on the word friend. He sighed and said "Okay honey, I trust you." He said as I smiled, and went up my room. I threw myself on the bed and heard my ring tone play.

_Hmm… unknown number. Let's see._ I thought, pressing the '_**answer**_' button on my phone. "Hello!" said the voice I'd know anywhere. "Dakota!!" I said, happily. "Wow, you know my voice." He said. "You do know you're being an unreasonable bitch to Patrick, right?" I heard the seriousness in his voice. "Ugh! I'm stupid!" I said, now hating myself, shoving my head into a pillow. "No you're not. I just wanted to point out. TEEHEE." He said, making me chuckle.

--

Ugh. I suck at writing stories. I enjoy reviews though. :D


End file.
